


Cicle

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: 2p!FrUk Week [3]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude would always break up with Oliver, just to get back to the Englishman in the end. A cicle that amused Oliver to no end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the third day of the 2P!FrUk Week, "You’ll Be Back"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the first day of the 2P!FrUk Week on tumblr!
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:
> 
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Characters names:  
> Oliver: 2p!England  
> Claude: 2p!France
> 
> Now, to the story!

\- It is all over.

Oliver had lost count of how many he had heard that.

Once every fifty at least.

More if Claude was going through a revolution or some other troubled period of his history.

Being honest with himself, Oliver had to admit that it still hurt a little. It was always painful to see the love of his life leave (although the Englishman had to admit that it was nice to see him go: Claude had a nice ass after all).

The ginger man blinked surprised.

\- Oh. – he took a sip of his tea – May I ask why, my darling?

Claude’s motives used to be very harsh and cruel when their governments weren’t in good terms with each other.

“I cannot stand to look at you”.

“I have more important things to care about”.

“You are my enemy and I hate you”.

However, now that they were in peaceful times with each other (a fact that Oliver adored), Claude’s reasons were always rather silly. Things that it would be easy to work out if he wasn’t so stubborn (it was kind of adorable in Oliver’s opinion).

“You don’t look good at my side”.

“This whole romance is a joke! Look at us!”

“You are too much for me”.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why it didn’t hurt as much as before: Claude’s motives to get away were always due to insecurity, not a lack of love for Oliver.

Of course, there was always the fear that someday Claude would say “I don’t love you anymore” or any other real and serious reason. But each year that passes, that fear was smaller and smaller.

Claude looked away, his messed black hair falling over his green eyes.

\- I… I…

Oliver held a small smile back. He didn’t want to mock the Frenchman’s insecurities, but it was hard not to smile at least a little seeing that tall, handsome as hell and bad boy squirm and try to find a reason to prove that he was not good enough.

(Especially when Oliver could only see him as perfect).

The Englishman wanted to kiss some sense back to Claude. To show that he would love him no matter what, that they were made for each other and that they could not live without the other.

But he knew that the Frenchman needed to find that for himself.

Again.

And again.

And again.

But that was ok. Oliver was a very patient person.

\- I... We barely see each other!

Oliver raised his large eyebrows and tried not to chuckle.

Although it was true that they couldn’t be with the other as much as they wanted, among the nations they were one of the couples that were together the most. Of course that being neighbours nations helped their relationship a lot (it was easy to travel to see their love), but both of them always made an effort to talk to their lover at least twice a day.

So that was completely ridiculous.

But that was not the time to Oliver to mock his lover. Not when he was leaving due to his insecurities.

Being as solemn as he could, he said:

\- But I’ll miss you…

Oliver knew from experience that there was no reason trying to reason with Claude. It would only make the other more miserable.

The Frenchman kept looking away.

\- It is over now, Oliver.

The ginger man nodded, holding back a giggle.

Really, Claude was such a drama queen sometimes.

\- Can I have a last kiss at least? – he asked quietly.

Claude made a pained sound and simply ran, slamming the door in the process.

Alone in his kitchen, Oliver sighed fondly and shook his head with a small hopeless smile.

Such a drama queen.

Calmly, he finished his tea and cleaned the kitchen still smiling.

Claude’s insecurity crisis didn’t bother him anymore.

His love would be back soon, begging on his knees to be taken back.

(Not that Oliver would ever let Claude beg on his knees. He loved the Frenchman too much to allow that. That was just a figure of speaking).

Claude would always be back.

And Oliver would take him back with loving open arms.

(After discussing Claude’s new insecurity, of course. No need to allow that ugly thing to annoy his darling anymore).

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> ...I'm not sure if this story is clear...  
> Like, I want to say that Claude would always break with Oliver just to get back to him again and again and again...  
> And Oliver being like "oh, ok. He is having one of those crisis"
> 
> ...yeah... it is probably confusing...
> 
> I'll try to make something better tomorrow =D
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked it s2  
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com
> 
> I hope I’ll see ya tomorrow =3
> 
> Bye-bye! o/


End file.
